Fastener installation tools are utilized to install fasteners to secure a plurality of work pieces to one another. The fasteners may be conventional pull-type fasteners which include a separable pintail portion engageable by a nose assembly of the tool. It is desirable to provide a relatively lightweight, less expensive fastener installation tool.